Career Advice
by firewolfalpha
Summary: Professor McGonagall gives counsel to each fifthyear Gryffindor. Bill Weasley's career advice session.


--------

**Career Options**

**by Blaise Zira Ookami(_firewolfalpha)_**

_Chapter One: Bill_

--------

_All fifth years will be required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term, in which they will be given the opportunity to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below._

Bill Weasley looked down the list to find his name among the Gryffindors. He and the other fifth years had spent most of the final weekend of Easter break reading career information pamphlets. Bill would be missing part of his Potions class, which was good. The less time with the Slytherin Head, Professor Snape, the better.

--------

Bill arrived at Professor McGonagall's office, still unsure of what he was going to say. He still had two years of schooling left before he entered the workforce - who, at that age, knew what they wanted to do with their life?

He'd looked though the information given, of course. Working in Muggle relations wasn't something he would like. The Weasleys were purebloods - Bill hadn't a clue how to deal with the non-magical community. Healing, with its high requirements in Herbology and Potions, was out, as well as a desk-job in the Ministry of Magic. Magical Creatures were more his younger brother Charlie's strong suit, and as for Quidditch … Bill preferred to keep both feet on the ground. Spell work, now,_ that _was his strong suit. He was top in his class in Arithmancy, but Bill couldn't see where that might be an advantage.

Pushing those thoughts aside, the eldest Weasley child knocked on the Deputy Headmistress's office door. She welcomed him in and gestured for him to take a seat opposite her.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley."

"Good afternoon Professor."

"I trust you know why you are here. This meeting is to talk over any career ideas might best suit you, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into your sixth and seventh years," said Professor McGonagall. "You've examined the sources left in the common room for your use, I suppose?"

"Yes, ma'am, I have."

"Then have you an idea of what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?"

"…Er…"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I'll take your lack of answer as a 'no', then, shall I? Very well. What are your greatest strengths, Weasley?"

"I'm best at Arithmancy, Professor, but my Defense Against the Dark Arts marks aren't poor, either."

"Being a Prefect, Mr. Weasley, I would hope that none of your marks are less than satisfactory. Arithmancy is most often associated with the weaving of new spells. Does this interest you at all?"

"That seems a little boring -- I like to be outside, active."

"Outdoors, with Arithmancy and Defense … I wonder … would you be willing to travel and work abroad, Weasley?"

"What do you mean, Professor?" Bill couldn't imagine many careers that wouldn't allow him to keep close to home.

"What I mean, is that Gringotts bank has been looking to hire new trainees to scout and explore for treasure. This is quite the opportunity. Goblins are very picky in selecting those outside their own race to employ, but a combination of Arithmancy and Defense Against the Dark Arts is likely to make yours a hard application to dismiss. Great Curse-breakers are in short supply. I've got a pamphlet here somewhere … Ah, here you are. Curse-breaking is about half-way through there, I should think."

She handed him information on Wizard banking. Bill silently flipped to the page number McGonagall had given him. 'I've never thought about banking, before. I was under the assumption that every part of Gringotts was run by goblins. I suppose that would be a bit silly, though. There must be things wizards can do that they can't.' He found the section he was looking for.

'_Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure, and substantial, danger-related treasure bonuses? Then consider a position with Gringotts Wizarding Bank, who are currently recruiting Curse-Breakers for trilling opportunities abroad …'_

The text went on to describe requirements and details. It also gave a list of locations Gringotts had treasure-seekers offices in.

Bill looked up at Professor McGonagall, smiling "Well, I have always wanted to see the pyramids…"

--------


End file.
